Playable Character Classes
Unlike many other tabletop games, humans are the only playable race in Deadlands, however there are endless "classes" or types to choose from. This allows for more dynamic character creation and adds variety when forming your "Posse." Communication/Information *'Muckraker' - Journalist who practices yellow journalism *'Photographer '- *'Pony Express Rider' *'Teamster '- Drives a wagon or stagecoach, or vehicle pulled by beasts. Can act as a courier or messenger *'Telegraph Operator' Craftsmen *'Blacksmith' *'Brewer' *'Carpenter' *'Engineer' *'Gunsmith' *'Junkers/Junkmen-' Depend on spirits to provide energy for contraptions made from found objects *'Leatherworker' *'Milliner' *'Millwright' *'Tailor' Criminals *'Assassin ' *'Bandit' *'Bank Robber' *'Bushwhacker/Jayhawker' *'Granger' *'Horse Thief' *'Maze Pirate' - Fight for the Mexican Armada or prey on honest Miners *'Russler' *'Safe Cracker' *'Snake-oil Salesman '- Sell fake elixirs *'Train Robber' Entertainers *'Actor ' *'Circus Performer' *'Dance Hall Girl' *'Freak Show Member' *'Musician ' *'Pugilist' *'Saloon Girl' - Hardworkin' gals who know everyone *'Soiled Dove' - the oldest profession in the world Indians *'Brave '- Usually patrol their tribes and borders *'Scout' *'Shaman -' Make deals with spirits in order to cast spells. Law Dogs *'Agent' *'Circuit 'Judge *'County Sheriff' - Protect the common citizens *'Deputy' *'Guardian Angel' - Law Dogs of the City of Lost Angels *'Lawyer' *'Pinkerton' - Private Eyes for hire. "They never sleep" *'Texas Ranger' - Jurisdiction throughout the Confederacy as well as the Republic of Texas *'Town and U.S.Marshall' - Tracks down criminals Livestock *'Bronco Buster' *'Cattle Inspector' *'Cattle Barron' *'Cookie' *'Cowboy' *'Cowpoke '- tends steers owned by Ranchers on the open range *'Drover' *'Gaucho' *'Ranchers' *'Sheep Herder' *'Trail Boss' *'Wrangler' Medics *'Apothecary' *'Blessed -' Use faith to invoke mostly protective and restorative miracles *'Dentist' *'Doctor' *'Nurse' *'Veterinarian' Military *'Artillary ' *'Buffalo Soldier ' *'Calvary' '- '''Serve USA and CSA, sometimes scouts, Indian fighters and raiders *'Deserter''' - Left military post *'Engineer' *'Indian Scout' *'Infantry' *'Marine' *'Medic' *'Quartermaster' *'Sailor' *'Sharpshooter' Miscellaneous *'Archaeologist' *'Bounty Hunter '- Hunts outlaws for the reward. *'Businessman' *'Farmer' *'Hermit' *'Kid' *'Old Coot' *'Prospector' *'School Marm' *'Street Urchin' Outdoorsmen *'Big Game Hunter' *'Buffalo Hunter - '''Hunt buffalo inside of Sioux borders *'Explorer - Explore the frontier *'''Guide *'Mountainman' *'Prospector '''- Plan to make a fortune with Gold, Silver or Ghost Rock- if they can find it'' *'Tracker' *'Trapper' *'Woodsman' Outsiders *'Eastern Dude' *'China Man' *'Greenhorns- '''Tourists of the west. *'Martial Artist''' **Capoeira **Kung-Fu *'Mexican' *'Tinhorn' Politicians *'Mayor' *'Politician' *'Shyster' Preachers *'Blessed '- Use faith to invoke mostly protective and restorative miracles *'Cultist' *'Buddhist Monk' *'Imam' *'Priest' *'Nun' *'Rabbi' *'Templar' *'Witch' Rogues *'Demimonde' *'Drifter' *'Gambler' *'Gunslinger' - Desperadoes come in many flavors *'Spy' Scientists *'Alchemist' - Use alchemy to create elixers and potions *'Mad Scientist' - Raving lunatics with a knack for creating usefull gizmos and contraptions: Inventors and Engineers Service Providers *'Assayer' *'Banker' *'Bank Clerk' *'Bank Manager' *'Bank Teller' *'Barber' *'Bar Porter' *'Bartender' *'Bookie' *'Butcher' *'Cook' *'Hotel Clerk' *'Hotel Porter' *'Laundryman' *'Saloon Girl' - Hardworkin' gals who know everyone *'Undertaker' Spellslingers *'Hexslinger' *'Huckster' - Use a deck of cards and dice to cast spells or "hexes." *'Voodooist' **Houngan **Mambo *'Witch' Traders *'Drummer' *'Horse Trader' *'Storekeep' Transporters *'Navigator' *'Rail Warrior' *'Riverboat Captain' *'Sailor' *'Ship Captain' *'Shotgun Messenger' *'Stage Driver' *'Stoker' *'Teamster '- Drive a wagon or stagecoach pulled by beasts. *'Train Brakeman' *'Train Conductor' *'Train Driver' *'Train Porter' Category:Character Category:Character Creation Category:Article stubs